


days better spent

by hellodeer



Category: Free!
Genre: F/F, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-27
Updated: 2016-02-27
Packaged: 2018-05-23 10:45:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6114078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a summer day</p>
            </blockquote>





	days better spent

**Author's Note:**

  * For [horchata](https://archiveofourown.org/users/horchata/gifts).



When Rin opens the door and steps inside the house, she finds Haru asleep on the bare floor, her limbs curled up in front of the fan, long hair flowing behind her like a river.

Rin sighs and closes the door, locks it. She tiptoes around Haru but Haru stirs anyway.

“Rin?” she asks, voice soft with sleep.

“Yeah,” Rin whispers. She kneels behind Haru and Haru turns her head to look at her, blink lazily at her. Rin touches Haru’s hair with her fingertips. “You left the door unlocked again.”

“How else would you come in?” asks Haru, like this is the most obvious thing in the world. Rin realizes, startled, that maybe it is.

So she says “Go back to sleep,”, pokes Haru until she closes her eyes and rests her head on the tatami, afraid Haru will see her blushing face or somehow hear her thundering heart.

When Haru’s breathing even outs, Rin gets up and goes to the bathroom. She takes a shower, her mind wandering to the girl in the next room, Haru’s long, long legs and lean stomach peaking out from under her shirt burned in the back of Rin’s eyelids.

After she’s done, she changes into the comfortable summer clothes she brought and leaves her backpack and dirty clothes in Haru’s bedroom, on top of the futon that’s already laid out for her.

(Or rather, still laid out from the last time she came, not tucked away yet, waiting for her to be back)

When she goes back into the living room Haru is awake, sitting up and staring at nothing. But she turns to look at Rin when she enters the room, her lips curling into a small smile.

“I’ll go next,” she says, gets up and brushes past Rin. “There’re popsicles if you want.”

Rin sits on the floor with her back to a wall and eats two popsicles before Haru is finished with her bath, strawberry and grape, which turns her tongue purple.

“Oi, come here,” Rin says, shaking her head when Haru walks by with her hair dripping wet.

Rin opens her legs and Haru sits on the open space between them. She dries Haru’s hair, combs it with her fingers and braids it.

Haru’s phone on the table beeps twice.

“So how do you like it?” Rin asks, handing Haru her own phone, front camera app open.

Haru looks at herself and nods.

“You’re very good at this, Rin,” she says, and Rin smiles and blushes, doesn’t mention she practiced it on her sister all day yesterday.

Haru gets up, goes into the kitchen. Rin’s phone beeps with a text.

“It’s Makoto,” she tells Haru when she hears her come back. She’s asking if we want to go to the beach tomorrow. Nagisa and Rei are coming too. What do you say, Haru—”

She looks up, and Haru is right in front of her, knees and palms on the floor, her fingertips touching the insides of Rin’s thighs. Haru is right in front of her, the curve of her back smooth and proud where it cuts the air. Haru is right in front of her, staring at her, until she’s not anymore; until she closes her eyes and brings her face forward, kisses Rin deep and slow.

They break apart. Haru is frowning.

“You taste like grape,” she says, scrunching up her nose.

Rin laughs laughs laughs.

“And sure,” Haru smiles. “Let’s go to the beach.”

Rin kisses her again and again.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you liked it, robin :)


End file.
